Sé con quien quiero estar
by Fflorencia
Summary: ¿Por qué te fuiste así? suelta rápidamente cuando la mirada de la chica vuelve al frente, la pelirroja frena su cuerpo y gira sobre sus talones para enfrentarla. ¿No lo sabes? levanta la ceja enojada y clava su mirada chocolate en la de Naomi.


_La serie no me pertenece, fue creado por __**Bryan Elsley**__ y __**Jamie Brittain**__ para __**Company Pictures.**_

**Sé con quien quiero estar.**

− ¿No Emily? − la voz de Effy le suena cercana.

− ¿Por qué tendría que estar Emily? − respondió con una pregunta.

− ¿Esa pregunta es para ti, cierto? − sonrió − ¿Qué haces? − hablo luego encender un cigarrillo y ofrecerle otro a la rubia, quien acepto rápidamente.

− Nada importante − respondió y le dio una pitada al cigarro − Solo pienso −

− ¿En Emily? − le sonrió y luego apoyo el cigarrillo en sus labios − No sé porque lo haces tan difícil − dice al ver que la rubia no responde mientras menea la botella de vodka que tiene en la mano − No es que por admitirlo vayas a morirte o algo por estilo − libero el humo de su boca y continuo hablando mientras apoyaba su brazo contra la pared.

− No sé a que te refieres − contesto y saco el celular de su bolso.

− Claro que lo sabes − Effy sonrió

− No, no lo sé − dijo levantando la vista, sonrió cortamente y concentro su mirada en aquel pequeño aparato que tenía entre las manos.

− ¿No atiende, cierto? − pregunto la castaña rápidamente mientras miraba el nombre en el celular de la rubia.

− No −

− Deberías ir a buscarla, hablar con ella − levanto sus hombros restándole importancia − No tendría que importarte lo que la gente piense de ti −

− No me importa −

− ¿Entonces porque no admites que sientes algo por ella? −

− No me sucede nada con ella −

− ¿Segura? −

− Si digo que no ¿Me arrepentiré? − pregunto y la castaña que estaba frente a ella le sonrió

− No creo que te arrepientas por decírmelo a mi −

− No es tan sim… −

− ¡Oh! − Effy sonrió nuevamente − ¿El discurso del 'no es tan simple, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que realmente parecen'? − negó con su cabeza − Si sigues repitiéndolo tal vez te lo creas − agrego y le guiño el ojo para luego darle otra pitada a su cigarrillo.

* * *

− No atendiste _ninguna _de mis llamadas − la voz de Naomi suena tras la espalda de la pelirroja y esta no puede evitar girar su cuerpo para luego levantar la vista.

− Estuve ocupada − le responde con indiferencia y vuelve a girar su cuerpo para volver a concentrarse en su almuerzo (o lo que queda de él).

− ¿Ocupada? − sonríe para ella misma y se muerde el labio para no decir alguna tontería, porque demonios, sabe que Emily no ha estado ocupada simplemente no ha querido atenderla y se lo merece, porque no es más que una autentica idiota que ha cagado las cosas una vez más − ¿Irás? − pregunta aún tras la chica.

− ¿A dónde? − responde con una pregunta haciéndose la desentendida.

− Fiesta en la casa de Cook − le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mientras se acomodada el bolso sobre el hombro

− Oh − gira su cuerpo y se levanta de la silla − No lo sé, ya veré a la noche −

− ¿Podemos hablar? − pregunta mientras la persigue por el corredor que aún permanece vació.

− Pensé que eso hacíamos − la pelirroja la mira y le sonríe cortamente.

− ¿Por qué te fuiste así? − suelta rápidamente cuando la mirada de la chica vuelve al frente, la pelirroja frena su cuerpo y gira sobre sus talones para enfrentarla.

− ¿No lo sabes? − levanta la ceja enojada y clava su mirada chocolate en la cielo de la rubia − ¿Ya estas segura de las cosas? −

− Emily yo − suspiro − No soy como tu −

− Estoy harta de este juego, tan cansada y enferma de este juego y ya te lo dije − cruza los brazos sobre su pecho − Cada vez que me acerco a ti te alejas ¡Joder Naomi! − grita molesta − Hicimos el amor − dice rápidamente − Y si, aunque no lo admitas _eso_ fue, hicimos el amor en el bosque y no fue porque yo tome la iniciativa − aclara − ¡Demonios! Me besaste y hicimos el amor, pero a la mañana siguiente te fuiste porque no estabas segura de haber hecho lo correcto − habla enojada − Te dije que no lo hagas, que no te alejes pero no logre nada − sonríe con algo de cinismo − Acepto tus términos ¡Mierda! Acepto que seamos amigas, no porque quiera, claro que no, pero aún así lo acepto y eso parece no ser suficiente para ti en el jodido momento que te digo que voy a extrañarte cuando te vayas de viaje − traga saliva y continua − Te acercas, me besas y dices que no puedes soportarlo ¿Qué diablos se supone que no soportas? − le pregunta molesta y la rubia simplemente mueve los labios pero las palabras no salen de su boca − Vamos a tu casa, no porque yo haya tomado la iniciativa, nuevamente fuiste tu − la apunta con su dedo − Fuimos a tu casa porque tu lo quisiste − continua remarcando la palabra 'tu' − Volvemos a hacer el amor y luego, cuando te invito al baile me dices que no estas segura de lo que eres, que las cosas no son tan fáciles para ti, que posiblemente también te gusten los chicos, que quizás soy yo la única chica que te gusta, que no quieres ir al maldito baile conmigo y esta bien − le sonríe − No es necesario que vengas, iré con JJ de todas formas − le dice.

− ¿Con JJ? − pregunta enojada, más celosa que enojada, pero nunca lo admitirá, es demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo − Debe ser muy bueno en la cama para que vuelvas a salir con el −

− ¿Cómo? − pregunto con el rostro desfigurado de la sorpresa.

− ¿Cómo lo sé? − la rubia levanto la ceja − Katie se encargo de hacérmelo saber _cariño_ −

− ¿Y piensas hacerme una escena de celos por haber tenido sexo con JJ? − pregunta algo confundida y ríe con ironía − Sería jodidamente irónico que me hagas una escena de celos siendo tu la que dejaste en claro que no somos _nada_ − levanto sus hombro − Creo que no tienes el derecho y no porque yo no quiera que lo tengas, sino porque tu, _cariño_ − le sonrió irónicamente − No quisiste tenerlo − termino y volvió a caminar.

− ¡Emily! − grito

− ¿Qué Naomi? ¿Qué? − pregunto fingiendo calma mientras volvía a acercarse a la rubia

− Las cosas no son tan fáciles −

− Ya me dijiste eso, no son fáciles ni simples −

− ¿Podrías ponerte en mi lugar? No es fac... −

− ¡Por Dios santo! − grita molesta − Ya lo hice − suelta rápidamente − Pero estoy harta, jodidamente cansada y harta de todo este maldito juego − hablo rápido − Harta de que me lleves a tu cama y luego me digas que estas confundida, harta de que me beses y luego te arrepientas, harta de ir tras de ti, estoy ¡harta! ¡Harta de ser tu maldito experimento! − grito.

− Solo seamos amigas ¿Si? −

− No, claro que no seremos amigas − sonrió irónicamente − ¡Demonios Naomi! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? − pregunto y se paso la mano por la cara algo desesperada − No puedo ser tu amiga − levanto sus hombros y negó con su cabeza − Lo siento, pero no puedo serlo − la miro a los ojos − Créeme que se que es difícil ¡Joder Naomi! Mi hermana es prácticamente homofóbica, mi madre piensa que tengo algún tipo de enfermedad porque me gustan las chicas y cuando le dije a mi padre que había hecho el amor contigo me dijo que era una buena comediante − explico − Porque si, nada es fácil ni simple, pero aún así se con quien estar − admitió, giro sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la gente que estaba por el corredor no sin antes gritar − Nadie se enterara de tu sucio pequeño secreto −

− Diablos − la rubia cerro los ojos con fuerza, suspiro y salio rápidamente del lugar. Estaba tan jodidamente confundida que si seguía pensando su cerebro estallaría.

* * *

Entra a su casa y en cuanto esta cruzando la sala los recuerdos vuelven a golpear su mente. Recuerda a la perfección aquella pijamada en la casa de Pandora, recuerda haber salido al patio delantero a buscar las bebidas, recuerda haber entrado y cruzarse con Emily ¡Demonios! La sonrisa que tenía era jodidamente perfecta, recuerda haberse reído (claro efecto del MDMA), recuerda _exactamente_ lo que paso.

**FLASH BACK**

− Así que − levanto la botella que tenía en la mano derecha − ¿Qué quieres, Ems? ¿Pinot Grigio, o? − miro las bebidas en su mano izquierda − ¿Sidra? −

− Cualquier cosa − la voz de Emily por algún jodido motivo le sonó más sensual de lo normal − Solo dame un jodido − la pelirroja respiro tratando de calmarse − Solo − bajo la mirada y se concentro en los labios de la rubia − Solo dame un − la mirada chocolate de la menor se clavo en la cielo de la rubia, pasaron unos segundos y volvió a mirar la boca de la mayor. La pelirroja tomo la iniciativa, apoyo corta y dulcemente sus labios sobre los de Naomi.

− Oh − luego de mirarla a los ojos solo pudo bajar la mirada − Solo son las drogas ¿Verdad? − pregunto y la chica que tenia en frente simplemente asintió. Cosa que evidentemente le dio confianza a la rubia ya que esta vez ella se acerco para besarla, volvieron a besarse solo que por un par de segundos más.

− Te ha gustado − la voz de Emily la saco de sus pensamientos, Naomi la miro a los ojos, torció la boca y luego de unos segundos sonrió.

− Eres gay − anuncio como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y se alejo dejando a la muchacha que segundos atrás había besado sola.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

¡Demonios! Los labios de Emily son endemoniadamente suaves y si tiene que ser sincera _los extraña,_ extraña los besos de la chica. De todas formas esa no fue la única vez que se besaron, recuerda perfectamente las veces que se besaron, estaban saltando en aquel maldito castillo que estaba en el patio de trasero de Pandora, recuerda estar riéndose, recuerda haberse caído e inmediatamente recuerda sentir los labios de Emily sobre los suyos. ¡Carajo! Recuerda todo, hasta el día que estaban vendiendo drogas para ayudar a Thomas, recuerda haberse cruzado en uno de los pasillos con la menor, recuerda claramente las palabras de Emily _'No tome MDMA esa noche. Solo quise besarte. Quiero besarte ahora'_ ¡Joder! No puede entender como ahora es _ella_ quien quiere besar a la pelirroja.  
Sube las escaleras prácticamente corriendo porque lo único que quiere es encerrarse en su cuarto y tratar de no pensar. Cierra la puerta con algo de fuerza, tira su bolso al piso y se tira de espalda a la cama. Cierra los ojos y gira su cuerpo, en cuanto su cara se apoya contra su almohada inhala con fuerza y ¡Demonios! El perfume de la pelirroja esta sobre su almohada, ¡Sobre su jodida almohada! ¿Es que acaso piensa joderle la mente todo el puto día?, hunde su cara con fuerza y grita desesperada.

¡Mierda! ¿A caso _todo_ tiene que recordarle a ella? Vuelve a girar y clava su mirada en el techo, pasan los segundos y su mente esta en blanco, cierra los ojos y nuevamente los recuerdos la persiguen.

* * *

− ¡Deberíamos buscar algo para tomar JJ! − grita Emily por sobre la música una vez que estan en el salón de la casa de Cook

− No, yo no bebo − le contesta el chico mientras mueve sus manos de un lado al otro − Sería algo así como un desastre monumental mezclar alcohol con estas pastillas − dijo mientras postraba la pequeña pastilla blanca que tenía entre los dedos

− No tomarla no te hará nada − la chica se puso en punta de pies para poder hablarle al chico en el oído − Solo beberemos algo − continuo − Juro que no dejaré que hagas ningún locura − le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

− La última vez que bebí con Cook casi terminamos en la comisaría − le dijo mientras volvía a negar con la cabeza − No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre Emily, sabes que soy algo así como el brillo de sus ojos −

− ¡Por Dios JJ! − grito la chica mientras elevaba las manos al techo − Solo vamos a emborracharnos ¿Si? − agrego y miro a su costado. Naomi ¡Joder Naomi! Estaba en el sillón de la casa de Cook hablando con un muchacho que no hacía más que desnudarla con la mirada − ¡Vamos! Necesito algo de alcohol en mi sistema − tomo la mano del chico entre la suya y comenzó a tirar de él.

Naomi sinceramente no entendía (ni quería entender) lo que aquel chico que estaba frente a ella esta diciendo, siquiera lo estaba mirando ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que ella no estaba ni cerca de estar interesada en él? ¡Que perdedor! Cruzo sus piernas y recorrió con la vista el lugar, sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Emily ¡Carajo, podría reconocer ese cabello en cualquier lado! Sin embargo pasado dos segundos, su sonrisa se borro ¿Qué demonios hacia Emily hablándole al oído a JJ? ¡Joder! ¿Acaso todo esto era una maldita broma? '_¡Genial Naomi, simplemente genial!' _pensó.

− ¡Emily! − grito mientras se paraba para impedirle el paso a la chica − JJ − sonrió forzadamente − Viniste − dijo dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la pelirroja.

− Una fiesta es una fiesta − le dijo con una sonrisa − Estos lugares suelen ser buenos para conocer gente o volverte a conectar con gente que ya haz hecho gemir en el pasado Naoms − explico sin borrar su sonrisa mientras miraba sugestivamente a JJ.

− ¡Buen punto! Nunca lo había pensando de esa forma Emily − JJ levanto sus hombros.

− ¿Quién es el? − pregunto Emily mientras señalaba al chico que estaba abrazando a la rubia por los hombros.

− ¿Cómo demonios te llamas? − pregunto la ojiazul sin quitar su mirada de la chocolate de la chica que tenía en frente.

− Todd − el chico sonrió − Me llamo Todd −

− ¿Estan juntos? − pregunto la rubia mirando con fijeza como los dedos de Emily y JJ aún seguían entrelazados

− Simplemente soy un acto de caridad − JJ contesto rápidamente − Emily es gay − continuo − Solo estamos yendo a la cocina para emborracharnos monumentalmente ¿No? − termino con una sonrisa.

− Por el momento solo hacemos eso − agrego la pelirroja − ¿Lo estan ustedes? − pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

− ¿Podemos hablar? −

− Ya hicimos eso Naoms − le dijo seria − Lo siento, tengo que ir a emborracharme monumentalmente y luego reconectarme con ciertas personas, luego hablamos − le guiño el ojo y rápidamente se alejo de su lado ¡Mierda! Nuevamente se había alejado y _ella_ no había hecho nada para detenerla.

* * *

Hace más de una hora que se encuentra en la cocina bebiendo todo lo que encuentra, quiere dejar de pensar y realmente divertirse. JJ solo la sigue con la mirada y se ríe cada vez que la chica pone cara de asco porque alguna de las mezclas que esta haciendo con las bebidas tienen un sabor horrible.

− Tequilaaaa − grita Cook en cuanto entra a la cocina − ¿Chico? − pregunto mirando a la pelirroja que solamente sonrió mientras tomaba la botella de las manos de Cook

− Parece que realmente quieres divertirte − Cook le habla al oído mientras apoya sus manos en la cintura de la menor

− Para eso son las fiestas − le responde riendo

− Vayamos a bailar pequeña − toma la mano de la chica entre las suyas y vuelven al salón. Emily Fitch estaba tan borracha que solo se dejaba llevar por los movimientos que Cook realizaba.  
Desde el otro lado del salón Naomi miraba la escena y sentía como los celos, aquel sentimiento tan detestable que nunca antes había sentido, le recorría el cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Odia cada uno de los sentimientos que la pelirroja ha despertado en ella. Su mirada azul sigue con determinación todos los movimientos que realiza Emily Fitch con el cuerpo, se muerde el labio con algo de fuerza porque quiere ser ella quien este en el medio del salón tocando el cuerpo de la menor, quiere ser ella quien apoye su barbilla contra el hombro de la chica mientras la espalda de la menor esta contra su pecho, quiere ser ella quien mueva las manos con tanta libertad por sobre el cuerpo de Emily. La ojiazul cierra los ojos con algo de fuerza y en cuanto los vuelve a abrir siente la mirada chocolate de Emily sobre ella. Ve que la pelirroja se aleja del salón rápidamente y espera uno, dos, tres minutos y sigue los pasos de la chica.

− Parece que te estabas divirtiendo − Naomi sonríe mientras cierra la puerta del baño tras su espalda.

− Esta ocupado por si no lo notaste − la pelirroja voltea y apoya sus manos sobre el lavabo del pequeño baño − ¿Necesitas algo? − pregunto y la rubia simplemente asintió con una sonrisa − ¿Qu.. − no termino de preguntar porque sintió como los labios de Naomi la besaban con fuerza, no tardo en responder aquella caricia, ¡Joder! Había extrañado sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Sintió la lengua de la rubia delinearle los labios y como aquellas manos que tanto extrañaba se apoyaban sobre su cadera, abrió los labios para que sus lenguas se encontrasen y profundizo el beso. ¡Mierda, como había extrañado eso! Emily saco sus manos del lavabo, las apoya contra el trasero de la rubia y la acerco a su cuerpo. Con un poco de fuerza toma a la pelirroja de la cintura, la subió al lavabo y volvió a besarla con ferocidad. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad las manos de Naomi se metieron bajo la remera de Emily y sin cortar el contacto de sus dedos contra el tórax de Fitch le saco la remera, se mordió el labio y observo la escena con una sonrisa.

− Deberías estar así más seguido − dijo mientras le besaba el cuello con fiereza, mordió y jugueteo, sabía que eso excitaba a la pelirroja de sobremanera

− ¿Así? − la voz de Emily sonó baja y sensual − ¿Qué? ¿Medio desnuda y completamente excitada? − le susurro en el oído y Naomi pudo sentir como el aliento caliento de la menor chocaba contra la piel de su cuello. ¡Demonios! Amaba eso. Perdida en la locura y lo excitante del momento volvió a besarla con fuerza, jugueteo con el labio inferior de la rubia y lo mordió al sentir las manos de la chica que estaba besando sobre sus pechos. Sonrió sobre el beso y con besos húmedos se acerco al cuello de Naomi − Podría entrar alguien − le dijo en un suspiro − Po-podría entrar − no aguanto más y gimió al sentir que su brasier había desaparecido − No te detengas − logro decidir antes de gemir.

− ¿No te preocupa que pueda entrar alguien Ems? − le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras besaba el hombro desnudo de la pelirroja y sus manos seguían jugando con los pezones de la chica

− N-no − volvió a gemir y clavo sus uñas contra la espalda de Naomi, cuando esta apoyo sus labios contra el pezón derecho de la chica. Succiono, lamió y jugueteo un rato con el como si se tratase de un dulce.

− Me ha gustado − le dijo en un susurro contra el oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja

− ¿De que demonios hablas Naoms? − pregunto antes de apoyar sus manos contra la cintura de la mayor para volver a acercar a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, ¡Mierda! simplemente necesitaba sentirla.

− Ya sé con quien quiero estar − le dijo y luego succiono la piel de la pelirroja, asegurándose de dejar una marca en la piel, marca que el día siguiente la chica exhibiría y ella orgullosamente diría que hizo − Me ha gustado, el beso en lo de Pandora − le beso los labios − _Hacer el amor contigo_ − continuo y esta vez le beso la mejilla − Me encantaría volver a hacer el amor contigo _cariño_ − le dijo seductoramente al oído y luego bajo su boca para volver a besarle el cuello, caricia a la cual Emily respondió acercándola más a su cuerpo y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

− ¿Ahora si quieres estar conmigo? − sonrió y la pasión volvió a desbordarla, porque lo que prácticamente rompió los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta la rubia

− Prefiero demostrarlo más que decirlo − dijo la rubia sobre el beso mientras movía sus manos contorneando la cintura de la menor − Extrañaba tu piel − agrego mientras movía desesperadamente sus manos por sobre los muslos libres de la pelirroja, gracias a dios que Emily había decidido usar ese tipo de vestuario − Deberías user este tipo de ropa más seguido − dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras su mano derecha se escurría bajo la pollera de Emily y esta gemía ante el contacto de los dedos de la rubia contra aquel lugar que tan húmedo se encontraba debido a las caricias de la chica.

− Deberías dejar de hablar y seguir con lo que estabas haciendo si quieres demostrarme algo − dijo un poco frustrada antes de volver a besarla y pasear sus manos contra el cuerpo de la mayor.

* * *

_¡Otra historia más! Escribe algunas más sobre ellas, es que… Realmente me tienen algo obsesionada estas chicas así que, acá estoy nuevamente. No sé si alguien lee o no, pero por lo menos desahogo mi frustración con el programa ya que por el momento Emily y Naomi aparecen poco, y lo poco que lo hacen es para hacernos saber que siguen peleadas. Por cierto, esta historia va dedicada a_ **Crowi **_que ha leído y dejado un review en las cosas que estuve subiendo sobre Skins, gracias por la buena onda y espero que te guste la locura que acabo de subir. ¡Gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
